1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to eyeglass containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved eyeglass kit containing an assembly for the care and maintenance of eyeglasses contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyeglass cases of various types is known in the prior art. Heretofore the prior art has failed to provide an operative kit assembly enabling maintenance of an eyeglass assembly contained therein in an enhanced readily available format. An example of an eyeglass container as set forth by the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,332 to Schiff setting forth an eyeglass container securable within a conventional purse arrangement. The container is of interest relative to its securable association to an individual's garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,202 to Dingman sets forth a spectacle case wherein the case is formed with elastomeric sides to enable the container to be deformed for the acceptance of an eyeglass assembly therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,479,472 to Coplon sets forth an eyeglass assembly including a memorandum pad and writing instrument associated with the case, but fails to provide an assembly of eyeglass care items in a readily usable and accessible form as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,985 to Feniger sets forth an eyeglass case wherein the case is provided with flexible interior members to enable finger pressure to clean lenses of an associated eyeglass assembly without direct contact of the assembly by the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,733 to Kallman sets forth a multipurpose securement pouch wherein the pouch is of a complementary configuration to various objects and may be secured about the objects utilizing hook and loop fastener portions.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved eyeglass case kit wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.